


SilasU vs The Zombie Apocalypse

by Keziah



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/pseuds/Keziah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Zombie AU, because, really, zombies are nothing compared to what the Alchemy Club comes up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obligatory Zombie AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88682) by Kame. 



> It’s shortly after the zombie apocalypse. A number of students from SilasU have holed up at a farm outside of town. In between fighting off waves of zombies they send teams out to search for supplies and to attempt to establish contact with any other survivors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite characters have gone out looking for food and ammo and anything else that catches their fancy.

“An axe, Per, really?”

“Well, of course. It’s quiet and dependable. I don’t need to worry about it alerting others of our presence or breaking or running out of ammo.”  
The curly redhead hoisted her axe to her shoulder and walked off towards the house they were looting, hmphing at LaFontaine’s incredulous look. Nearby, Laura laughed as she rooted through a pile of boxes. “You should have seen that one coming, LaFontaine. I mean, I did, and I’ve only known Perry a few months.”

“But ranged weapons!” LaFontaine whined. “Ranged weapons you can set things on fire with!”

“You mean you’ve actually got that exploding arrow working?” a sultry voice came from behind LaFontaine. “You’d better hope so, because I don’t think your hair can take any more mistakes.”

LaFontaine turned to glare at Carmilla. “And what is wrong with my hair?”

“Nothing, Jouguet, nothing. It’s just a little . . . singed.” Carmilla smirked and handed a belt to Laura. “I found some ammo in the sheds over there. Mostly sized for your guns, so I loaded up a couple extra magazines for you.”

“Aww, thank you! You are so sweet!” Laura stood on tiptoes and gave Carmilla a quick peck on the cheek. “We should load up the rest to take to base; do you know where the jeep is?”

LaFontaine answered. “Danny has it. She and Kirsch were loading up food a few blocks over, last I saw.”

“Great! I’ll go get them!” and Laura dashed off. LaFontaine glanced over at Carmilla, who was watching Laura run out of sight, a faint smile on her face. “Dude. Talk about having a serious crush.”

Carmilla glared at LaFontaine. “You know what I don’t talk about? That you almost got bit by a zombie trying to collect blood samples. And that you haven’t told Perry about it.”

“Ooh! Shots fired!” LaFontaine waved her hands around. “I’m so scared!”

Carmilla just glared some more and sauntered off to search another garage.

A short time later, a jeep (pulling a trailer) came roaring around the corner. Danny was driving and Kirsch and Laura were hanging off the sides, grinning. Danny brought the jeep to a screeching halt directly in front of the shed where Carmilla had found the ammo. They all jumped out, Kirsch whooping. “You really know how to drive, hottie!”

“Yeah, better than you dudescort!”

Laura glanced around, looking for Carmilla. Seeing that she was busy breaking into a garage and not looking, Laura nodded sharply and hurried up to LaFontaine. “Hey, could you help me with something really quickly and discretely?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I saw a hospital down the street. I want to go see if they have any blood left in cold storage. Carm says she’s all right, but I know she can’t eat zombie blood and I’m worried about what animal blood does to her even though she said ‘animal blood is fine, sweetheart, I can live on it’.”

“Oh, totally! And I can raid their medical equipment. I could really use a decent microscope if I’m ever going to figure out what this zombieism is.”

“Well, come on, let’s go!” The two hurried down the street.

LaFontaine turned to Laura. “Do we have a somewhere to keep the blood? It won’t last long outside in this weather.”

“Oh yeah, Kirsch said he fixed the fridge last night. That’s why they’ve been grabbing perishables. And they also found some chocolate chip cookies at that last house!” Laura was bouncing with excitement.

“Hate to burst your bubble, but uh oh.” LaFontaine grabbed Laura’s arm.

“What is it?” Laura asked.

LaFontaine just pointed. The two could see the deserted hospital just a block away. Of course, directly between them and the hospital was a pack of zombies.  
“We could go around?” Laura suggested. “Normally I would just fight through them, but I fire a gun, people are going to come running and I really want to surprise Carm. Maybe I will take Danny up on her offer of machete lessons.”

LaFontaine brightened. “I got this. This is the perfect situation for my exploding arrow!”

“Explosions aren’t exactly quiet . . .”

“Don’t worry, it’s more like napalm, actually. No one will hear a thing. Here. Hold this.” LaFontaine shoved a quiver into Laura’s arms and began digging through it with both hands.

The others were finishing loading the jeep and trailer, when Perry, busy tying ropes over their load, looked up. “Where’s LaFontaine? And Laura?”

Danny and Kirsch exchanged shrugs, then looked expectantly at Carmilla, who shrugged as well. “I don’t know, but my guess would be by that pillar of smoke over there.” The others whirled to look at the cloud of greasy smoke slowly rising into the sky.

“Smells like LaFontaine did get that exploding arrow working.” Carmilla commented. “And used it on some zombies. It definitely smells like zombies.”

Danny and Kirsch simultaneously drew the pistols tucked into their waistbands, standing back to back as they scanned the area for the undead. Well, for undead that weren’t Carmilla. Carmilla moved forward, rifle at the ready, and Perry picked up her axe. One tense moment later, everybody jumped at a loud thump from behind them. They spun around to see a sooty Laura and singed LaFontaine grinning broadly as they secured a large cooler to the trailer. That done, the two carefully lifted a box to the back seat of the jeep and tucked a spare blanket around it. The others just stared at them.

“We should probably be going.” Laura said cheerfully. “We, um, saw a pack of zombies heading this way.”

“Yeah. A large pack.” LaFontaine added.

“Creampuff?” Carmila said slowly. “What did you do?”

“Hmm? Just picked up some more supplies.” Laura responded. “We really should be going. The pack was pretty close.”

A shambling figure appearing at the corner of the nearby house showed how close the zombies actually were. Danny and Kirsch immediately began firing, the sharp cracks echoing through the enclosed backyard. The zombies picked up speed, more and more flowing into the area, coming from both sides of the house.

“We’ll have to go through them!” Danny shouted. “Everybody into the jeep!”

The team piled into the car, Perry getting behind the wheel. Carmilla stood on the back of the front seat and began to shoot, picking off the zombies nearest the driveway. LaFontaine curled herself protectively around the box in the back seat and Laura climbed into the front, drawing her weapons. Danny wrapped an arm around the roll bar and hung off the side of the jeep. She clenched her machete in her left hand, giving it a couple of prep swings. Kirsch mirrored Danny’s position on the other side of the jeep, hoisting his trident. Perry revved the engine and the car surged forward, leaving deep ruts in the damp lawn. Carmilla increased her fire, fanning bullets in front of the jeep to clear the way. They almost got to the street before the crowd of zombies stopped them by sheer mass.

Carmilla quickly reloaded and continued to fire as Perry downshifted and stepped on the gas. The jeep slowly began to inch forward, crawling over the downed bodies. Danny and Kirsch were kept well busy, fending off the zombies trying to climb onto the car. Laura had a gun in each hand, and was firing out the (nonexistent) windshield, picking off zombies strategically, trying to cause the most trouble with the fewest bullets. LaFontaine had sat up once the car started moving and pulled out a large collection of explosive arrows. These were now fired indiscriminately into the mob, spreading napalm everywhere. One unlucky shot hit the zombies right in front of the car.

“LaFontaine!” Perry hollered. “Don’t catch US on fire!”

“Sorry!” LaFontaine yelled back.

With a final push, they shot out of the hoard of zombies. All (except Perry and Carmilla) greeted the open road with hoots and hollers and laughter. After they calmed down a bit, LaFontaine looked back.

“I’m sure glad you’ve had all that practice with rope, Per. We didn’t lose a thing!”

“I don’t know what you were thinking, you two! We said we would stay together. And be careful not to attract attention!” Perry scolded.

“We were together.” LaFontaine protested. “And everything turned out all right. I mean, compare this to the library. Zombies have nothing on flying books.Zombies burn much better. Which is kind of surprising, actually, considering the amount of water in a human body.”

Danny crawled into the back, earning a “Careful!” from LaFontaine as the tall girl nearly sat on the blanket-wrapped box. Carmilla remained standing, casually sniping zombies as they drove down the road.

“What was so important you brought a pack of zombies down on us?” Kirsch asked as he squeezed next to Laura in the front.

“You’ll see!” Laura smiled, humming happily to herself. “Where did you put those cookies?”

“In the back.” Danny replied. “You can have them after you explain yourself.”

“Best day ever!”

Carmilla lifted an eyebrow. “Really, cupcake? Nearly getting burned alive by pyro here counts as a good day?”

Laura laughed. “Cookies count as a good day. What I found makes it a best day.” And she refused to say any more on the subject.

The drive back took about 40 minutes. As they pulled into the fenced yard of their base, Perry frowned at the gauges. “We don’t have much gas left. Driving through zombies takes up a lot of fuel.” She glared at Laura and LaFontaine before continuing. “Our next trip should be to check the tanks at that gas station.”

“Good idea.” Kirsch said. “We could always use more for the generator too, especially now that I’ve got the fridge running.”

“The fridge!” Laura squealed, jumping out of the jeep and rushing to the trailer. She quickly got the ropes untied and strained to lift the cooler.

“Let me, cutie.” Carmilla spoke from behind her. The vampire easily hefted the cooler down from the trailer. “Where do you want this?”

“Next to the fridge, please.” Laura chirped. Carmilla walked into the house and through to the garage, Laura darting ahead and opening doors. Carmilla put the cooler down next to the newly-fixed fridge and turned to look at Laura.

“Can I find out now what was so important?”

Laura grinned and unlatched the cooler. “Tada! 50 units of human blood, all still good.”

Carmilla looked down at her girlfriend and smiled. “You foolish saccharine girl. You risked our lives for this?”

Laura nodded eagerly. Carmilla reached out, pulled Laura close and kissed her.

Laura smiled, but turned away soon. “We need to get this blood in the fridge.”

Carmilla laughed and bent down to help stow her food in the fridge.


	2. Day in the Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Carmilla: Season 2!

Perry hauled LaFontaine into the house and cleaned her cuts, like she did nearly every time LaFontaine left the compound. It was a quick job; Perry has had plenty of practice. LaFontaine, now properly bandaged, began counting the remaining exploding arrows and gushing to Perry. “I really like this latest arrow, but I think I want to make some more changes . . . a little more splash and less burning until impact.”

“Not in my kitchen you are not!” Perry said firmly. “We have an outbuilding isolated just so you can mess with your concoctions.”

“But I have to share that with the Alchemy Club!”

“And then we get advance warning about whatever horror they create next. Go on, get your science out of my kitchen.”

LaFontaine pouted.

“Shoo!” Perry scolded.

LaFontaine pouted a little more, but scooped up the arrows spread across the table and left, bumping into Laura and Carmilla as they entered from the garage. Perry looked up. “Oh good, you two can help me put away the food.”

“I already put my food away.” Carmilla said, giving a side glance at Laura.

“What do you mean?” Perry looked at the two of them.

Laura explained. “I found a bunch of stored blood at a hospital. That was what was in the cooler.”

“Ah. Excellent.” Perry smiled. “I know how to feed humans, but vampires are trickier.”

“Speaking of,” Laura stretched to place a can of fruit in the cupboard. “How are we going to feed humans? We got a lot of stuff today, but looting will only take us so far.”

Perry beamed. “I am so glad you asked! I have plans!”

She pulled out a thick sheaf of paper from a drawer. Spreading the pages on the table the girls saw that it was a detailed plan of the farm.

Perry pointed at each part in turn. “The barn and pasture are for once we find some animals to domesticate. I’m sure they are wandering around somewhere; we just have to go catch them. Kirsch has already started the garden, and I’m going to mark the fields tomorrow.”

Perry looked proudly at her plans, shifting the page to line up with the edge of the table.

Laura silently mouthed “Wow.” and Carmilla just rolled her eyes.

 

\----------

 

“Hey! Get off, get off! I just planted there!” Danny jumped at Kirsch’s bellow.

“What?”

“I’ve planted there, you can’t go walking all over it!”

“Planted?”

“Yeah, you know, planted. Sowed. I put seeds in the ground.”

“Oh.” Danny carefully moved off the patch of loose soil. “Where did you get the seeds?”

“There were some in the house, a few in the barn, and some in that shopping center we raided last week.”

Danny nodded. “What did you plant?”

“Some corn, some zucchini, cucumber, peas. I’ll plant another crop later, for the fall harvest. I’d like to get a larger crop in now, but plowing by hand takes a really long time and I can’t wait too late.”

Danny stared at Kirsch. “Okay. How do you know this stuff?”

“I grew up on a farm. It was a small one so we had to do a lot of stuff by hand. About the size of this one, actually. This is a good piece of property. I think it used to be a dairy, but someone downsized it to just a home farm. I’d love to get a couple cows in here; we could really use them. Or goats. Or sheep! Do you think anyone knows how to spin wool?”

“Spin wool? Uh. No idea.”

“I’ll ask around. I guess I’d better put up a fence around here first though, keep people off it.”

“Yeah, probably.” Danny was still slightly stunned. “Um, do you want some help?”

“That’d be great!” Kirsch was all smiles. He dashed off to one of the sheds and came running back with a post digger and a shovel. “I’ll start digging the holes. Could you go grab some posts? There are a bunch over there behind the shed.” He gestured towards the side.

“Sure.” Danny said, and set off at a brisk walk. By the time she got back, Kirsch had already dug five holes. She set the posts down, then dropped one of them into the hole he had just made. He quickly tamped in earth around it, then smiled his approval. “Perfect.”

They got a pretty good rhythm going, and soon you could see the outline of Kirsch’s garden plot. They got two sides done, when Kirsch turned to Danny. “Would you mind helping me make it a bit bigger? We get this all fenced off now, it’ll make it easier to plant later. And it’ll keep the animals out.”

Danny shrugged. “Why not. It’s going pretty quickly.” The two companionably surrounded a large rectangle of ground next to the main house in poles. They took the tools back to the shed and Kirsch grabbed a hammer and a pocketful of horseshoe nails.

“I think I saw some chicken wire over behind the science shed.” Danny suggested.

“The science shed?”

“If we move quickly, we should be able to avoid the alchemy club.”

Kirsch nodded. “Race you!” He took off running.

Laughing, Danny sprinted to catch up. They successfully avoided the alchemy club and collected the loosely rolled chicken wire leaned up against the back wall. They were about 20 feet away when there was a large explosion and people and smoke began to pour out of the shed. They sniggered slightly, and kept on their way, until a short red-head dashed up to them.

“Hey guys, I’ve been with you all this time, right? If Perry asks, I had nothing to do with anything.”

“Sure, LaFontaine.” Kirsch replied. “We can always use another hand. Have some chicken wire.” He ungraciously dumped a load of wire into LaFontaine’s arms.

“And wipe the soot off your face; it’s a dead giveaway.” Danny added.

“Thanks guys, you’re the best!” LaFontaine said.

 

\----------

 

After dinner (Perry had organized rotating cooking and cleaning crews and everybody ate at once, except for the lookout. Also a rotating position), Danny and some of the Summer Society girls challenged to the Zetas to a practice fight: machete vs trident. They had just started when a large bell clanged across the yard.

“Zombies approaching!” the lookout yelled.

Danny grinned fiercely at Kirsch. “Bet you a cooking rotation I kill more than you do, bro!”

“Oh yeah? I’ll up it to a cooking and cleaning rotation, Psycho Society!”

“Done!”

The two, along with the other members of The Summer Society and Zeta Omega Mu ran to their positions along the fence. A hoard of zombies was shuffling down the road, still a ways off, but there were a lot of them. Carmilla jumped onto the porch roof, then hauled Laura up. “You know, cutie, you never did tell me where you learned to fire a gun so well.”

“Where did you?” Laura countered.

“I’ve been using a gun since they were invented. I had to do _something_ in-between seductions. Your turn.” Carmilla lay down on her stomach and adjusted the sights on her sniper rifle.

“You know my dad was into protecting me. Krav Maga, bear spray, all that?” Laura began unpacking her own rifle.

“So he taught you how to use a gun?”

“Not exactly.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. Laura sighed. “After learning hand to hand combat, I figured the next step was firearms. I suggested it to my dad, and he said no. Very firmly. He thinks they’ll blow up in my face or something. So, I joined an athletics club. That happened to be connected to a gun range.”

Carmilla laughed. “You deceptive child!”

“Yeah, I did a lot of things my dad didn’t find out about.” Laura casually flopped onto her stomach and sighted down the rifle, popping off a shot. Down the road, a zombie fell, a hole straight through its head. The zombie hoard began shuffling faster towards the fence.

Carmilla smiled. “Show off.”

Laura shrugged, but gave a half smile. “I was determined to prove my dad wrong.”

Carmilla responded by taking careful aim with her rifle and shooting through two zombies at once. “Beat that!”

Laura threw back her head, a bright laugh drifting down from the roof and across the waiting students. “You’re on, vampire!” She aimed and fired, and fired again, and kept up the pace, never missing a shot.

Carmilla quickly began firing too. They didn’t have very long to shoot before the zombies began climbing the fence.

Between the snipers placed on the roof and the Zetas’ / Summer Society’s furious competition, the zombies were quickly dispatched. Laura and Carmilla climbed down from the roof, making sure to collect their casings. Nothing went to waste here. They ambled up to the crowd of fighters, swapping high fives.

“That was disappointing.” Danny said. “I only got 23. How many did you do, bro?”

“22.” Kirsch grumbled.

“Ooooooh!” Danny punched him in the arm. “Not so disappointing after all!”

“Hey, man!” one of the other Zeta’s called over. “Do you have the keys to the tractor?”

“They’re in the garage.” Kirsch replied. “There’s still some lighter fluid in there too if you want to use that.” The Zeta nodded his thanks and headed to the garage.

“Wait, wait!” LaFontaine hurried up. “Let me grab one before you burn them!”

“Uh. Okay.” The Zeta looked askance. “But I’m not helping you carry it anywhere!”

“Danny? Kirsch?” LaFontaine looked hopefully at the two tall warriors.

“No way.” Kirsch imitated a bobble-head with his furious shaking.

“Not on your life.” Danny snorted. “Which will end very soon if you’re not careful.”

“Laura? Carmilla?”

“Sorry, Ginger. Laura and I have better things to do.” Carmilla grabbed Laura’s arm and whispered something in her ear. Laura turned bright red, but hurried after Carmilla as she strode towards the house.

LaFontaine sighed. “Scaredy-cats. This is for science!”

Opening the gate, LaFontaine heaved a zombie body into a fireman’s carry and started walking towards the shed behind the house, looking cautiously around for Perry.

Halfway across the field, there was a violent yell. “LAFONTAINE YOU PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW! ARE YOU TRYING TO INFECT US ALL?”

LaFontaine winced. Found Perry.

**Author's Note:**

> So far I have no ideas for over-arching plot, so this will probably be a collection of vignettes all set in the same universe. If you have any suggestions that you would like me to write, just put them in the comments. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I also take prompts! Hit me up at keziahm.tumblr.com


End file.
